Eternity
by StarKhaleesi
Summary: Almas gemelas que buscan reencontrar su destino


**Esta historia es mezcla de muchas otras que sirvieron de inspiracion, asi que quizas lo noten algunos xD Los personajes tienen nombre originales de Tite Kubo porque los idealizo como la perfeccion o que tienen las caracteristicas que busco, pueden imaginar a cualquier pareja que les agrade, se les hara mas amena la lectura :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Puede despertar su imaginacion erotica y mistica :3 ok no mucho xD**

**- Dialogo**

**"" pensamientos**

**_ cambio de ambiente o personaje**

**Italica Omniprescencia **

* * *

_**Eternity**_

_**Capitulo I: Encuentro**_

_Él, un joven de 23 años, un hombre especializado en deportes extremos, es ágil y de musculatura lisa y fuerte, cabello naranja y ojos color café; con una actitud desinteresada ante los riesgos, podría decirse que no temía nada. Kurosaki Ichigo Lleva una agitada vida como profesor de deportes y montañista, le apasiona la adrenalina y la libertad que le proporciona un salto en Bunge o lanzarse en parapente desde la cima de un acantilado, es un escalador habilidoso y con un encanto natural que nadie sabía explicar, ya que siempre fruncía el ceño frente a los demás._

* * *

_Ella desato su trenza y dejo que su naranja cabellera cubriera sus hombros y tocara el piso, tomo aire y despejo su mente y tal como antes había sido instruida, dio una vuelta atrás y tomo sus katanas suavemente, y cual bailarina danzo con sus espadas gemelas, en una hermosa pero letal demostración de habilidad, destrozando con cada movimiento el tronco que escogió para entrenar esa noche. Ella jamás usaría su habilidad para lastimar a alguien, pero había prometido no ser débil. Inoue Orihime, una hermosa joven de casi 22 años, que había heredado la responsabilidad de cuidar del templo mugenari, un trabajo que se había convertido en una tortura los últimos 4 años. Su don se intensificaba, pero era tarde para lo que deseaba, no había logrado salvar a la única persona que la comprendía, no había día que no se flagelara o intoxicara con los recuerdos de esos últimos suspiros, y la espera que realizaba la estaba agotando, al recordarlo su danza se hizo frenética y termino en una perfecta posición del dragón. Con sus espadas gemelas como continuación de sus brazos, jadeo un poco y una lagrima cayo de sus grandes ojos grises;_ Tatsuki-chan _–suspiro_-.

_Orihime se reincorporo y se dirigió a las afueras del templo, encendió uno a uno los faroles del jardín. Cerca de la entrada había un estanque de peces dorados y una fuente de bambú natural, ella sintió el frio en el viento, sabía que iba a llover aquella noche, se dirigió al baño, se metió en la vaporosa tina y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, llorando de nuevo y escuchando el sonido de la lluvia que comenzaba a gotear, se froto su cuerpo con las esencias que tanto le gustaban, jazmín y cerezo… Salió de baño y coloco la bata de dormir sobre su escultural figura, se dejó caer en su cama donde los mismos sueños la invadían una vez más… se acercaba el momento…_

* * *

_Kurosaki despertó temprano a la madrugada, tomo su equipo de escalar, los arneses y las cuerdas, incluso su paracaídas, incluyendo el repuesto, sabía que la lluvia nocturna había dejado secuela, la cascada debía estar en su máximo nivel, y el suelo y las rocas húmedas complicarían el ascenso._

_Llego temprano cerca de la montaña se estaciono entre los arbustos más grandes escondiendo por completo su todoterreno entre los matorrales, solo por seguridad, se dijo a sí mismo. Se adentró en la montaña y comenzó a subir perdiéndose entre los árboles, solo guiado por un mapa y su brújula. Dejando algunas marcas para el regreso._

* * *

_Orihime despertó y luego de un desayuno rápido se dispuso a hacer sus oraciones y ejercicios matutinos, cerca de medio día, escucho truenos y se asomó a ver las nubes… un cerezo cayo a sus pies, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina inmediatamente, tomo el cerezo y lo lanzo lejos, escuchando el sonido de algún metal unos segundos después. Se asombró al escuchar tal cosa, sobre todo de ese lado del templo, nadie usaba esa entrada desde "aquella" vez, por eso los arbustos la taparon y nadie se molestó en desbloquearla. Orihime fue a inspeccionar algo dudosa y encontró el auto del escalador, escucho un segundo trueno y se asustó la imagen volvió a sus ojos… tenía que darse prisa…_

* * *

_Ichigo estaba escalando las paredes internas de la cascada separado de la orilla, donde quedaban rastros de antiguas escaladas, cerca de la orilla parecían haber arrancado los aros de sujeción; con su cuerpo pegado a la losa fría y el agua corriendo fuertemente detrás de él, la lluvia se había desatado en la cima de la montaña, haciendo aún más pesada y cortante el agua de la cascada, él solo noto el cambio en la corriente, pero su destino era la cima._

* * *

_Orihime asustada siguió las marcas entre la lluvia en busca del dueño del auto. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte a cada minuto y un Ichigo más precavido se pegaba a la losa fría y resbalosa, la corriente era aún más fuerte y sabía que si erraba, sufriría una terrible caída de unos 10 metros entre el agua helada y punzante._

_Orihime llego a la cascada y no lograba divisar a la persona, pero seguía su instinto, igual que la primera vez, hasta que encontró una mínima brecha en el agua y siguió el pequeño reflejo._

_Se guio hasta el lugar justo al momento en que el chico resbalo al resquebrajarse la roca, su espalda choco contra el agua y esta lo arrastro unos metros abajo solo quedo colgando del arnés que sujetaba su cintura, el agua golpeaba su pecho y la fuerza de la corriente lo asfixio hasta dejarlo inconsciente, la fuerza de la cascada termino por empujarlo al fondo, entre la espumosa corriente, el cuerpo de un malherido ichigo floto ante la mirada de horror de Orihime quien presenciaba por segunda vez una caída así._

_El cuerpo del chico encallo en las rocas de la orilla golpeándose fuertemente y Orihime temblorosa se dispuso a recogerlo, entrando poco a poco al agua, intentado no ser arrastrada por la corriente, saco como pudo al chico y lo llevo entre los arbustos, esperando que cesara la lluvia para poder llevarlo al templo, aplico los primeros auxilios que pudo en aquel lugar, uso sus manos e intento sanarlo, su Don debía servir, esta vez debía salvarlo, estaba destinada a ello, era un chico joven, debía ser fuerte a pesar del accidente que acababa de sufrir, presentaba hipotermia, pero ella debía curarlo, ese era el motivo de su vida ahora, ella tenía que hacerlo, pero no sentía lo mismo que cuando usaba sus katanas; tenía miedo y ese miedo la dominaba, temía no ser útil, no salvarlo, temía que pasara lo mismo que hace años…_

_Recordó la voz de su amiga_ "tu puedes Orihime, no puedes ser débil, él te necesitara, ahora lo sé" _-pensaba- el chico palidecía cada vez más, hasta que tomo el valor y comenzó a recitar los escritos de sus espadas gemelas y sintió el calor en sus manos, ese calor que le hacía saber que era especial que podía traerlo a la vida._

_Orihime recorrió el cuerpo del chico con sus manos lentamente, quitándole la ropa para alejarlo del frio, la lluvia ceso un poco y ella hizo una cama con sus ropas y unas ramas, para poder halarlo y llevarlo hasta el templo, usando las cuerdas que habían sujetado al chico a las rocas, llego al templo, lo llevo a la habitación principal y lo termino de desnudar algo sonrojada al observarlo así, admirando sus músculos_ "debe ser deportista, no solo un escalador novato"-_pensó-. Lo dejo sobre la colcha y busco sus espadas, su ropa estaba mojada por lo que decidió hacer su danza desnuda, el chico no tendría reparos, estaba inconsciente aun, hizo sonar sus espadas en el aire y comenzó una danza sutil alrededor y sobre su cuerpo, iluminando la habitación con los tallados de sus katanas en una luz que no encandecía…_

_La empuñadura en forma de flor de las espadas crujieron cuando Orihime pronuncio los mantras y al movimiento de sus pies y su danza el color volvía al cuerpo del joven, ella se había esforzado más que cualquier otra vez y cayo agotada sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor…_ -al menos ahora estas bien -_le dice_ _sonrojándose-_

_Orihime se levantó cuidadosamente sintiendo el roce entre sus cuerpos, muy lentamente para no despertarle, paso el día frente al fuego y lo termino en la tina, algo preocupada, no sabía quién era el joven, ni a donde llamar o localizar algún pariente, no quería entrometerse en su vida, pero si no despertaba tendría que avisarle a alguien, termino su baño y se dirigió a ver al chico, lo cubrió con una sábana para evitar que el frio arruinara lo que ella había hecho; ya no llovía, ahora el cielo estaba despejado y la luna llena comenzaba a asomarse, Orihime se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación inmersa en sus pensamientos y se quedó contemplando la luna…_

* * *

_Ichigo se estremeció en su lugar, un aroma a flores lo había despertado, estaba algo dolorido y abrió los ojos lentamente solo contemplando a una hermosa mujer a la luz de las velas…_ "tenshi" y volvió a sumirse en sus sueños…

* * *

_Orihime despertó y después de preparar él se te dirigió a ver como seguía el hombre._

_Se sorprendió al verlo despierto de pie y… desnudo!_

_Recordó que había puesto a secar su ropa, se aclaró la garganta –Buenos Días dijo; Aquel hombre volteo de pronto y se tapó sus genitales con las manos al verla, aunque le resulto algo difícil de ocultar, el resultado fue una Orihime aún más sonrojada, aunque mantuvo la compostura._

-Emm hola? Disculpa, donde estoy,? _-le pregunto él-_

-Creo que la verdadera pregunta acá es, Que hacías en mugenari durante la tormenta? -_Le replico ella haciendo esfuerzo por no bajar la mirada hacia su entrepierna-_

-No lo creo, ahora lo primordial es, donde está mi ropa? -_Sonrió al ver que el color llenaba las mejillas de aquella mujer y prosiguió orgulloso_- No serás una pervertida verdad?

_Orihime se quedó muda ante aquella acusación , acaso no estaba agradecido de que le devolviera la vida? Muchas cosas llegaron a su mente, pero no logro decir nada, solo movió un poco la cabeza negándolo._

Te descubrí verdad? –_dijo ichigo riendo_- entonces no tengo porque taparme –_dijo quitando sus manos_- dime, te aprovechaste de mi anoche?

_Orihime no pudo más que sonrojarse, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación a paso firme a buscar la ropa de aquel descarado malagradecido, mientras le escuchaba reír y a sus espaldas. Tomo su ropa aun húmeda y volvió a la habitación, se la lanzo a la cara y desapareció, busco unos panecillos que habían quedado de ayer y los sirvió con un poco de té. Los llevo hasta donde se encontraba el chico y los dejo cuidadosamente en el piso de la entada sin decir palabra, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al patio a uno de los altares del templo. Sonó los cascabeles, aplaudió dos veces y trato de despejar su mente y tranquilizarse, cosa que le quedaba muy difícil y solo conseguía murmurar todo lo que pensaba de aquel hombre._

-No, no puede ser él, es un engreído y presuntuoso! Arg! Como puede decir que soy una pervertida? Por quitarle su ropa? Si de habérsela dejado habría muerto! Tatsuki… -_dijo calmándose_- lo vi, es él… por quien esperabas y no puedo creer que sea así, lo vi, su marca, es él, nuestra otra mitad y aun así él no tendría que saberlo nunca… -el fuego en el altar crepito- ya sé que debo hacerlo, pero me será difícil, tendrás que ayudarme -_le sonrió al fuego y casi instantáneamente se sintió más decidida-_

_Ichigo se puso su ropa, algo sorprendido de la reacción que tuvo esa mujer del kimono, se tomó el té –está bueno, pensó- Ella tiene mal carácter o poco sentido del humor, acaso nunca ha visto a un hombre desnudo? Debo hablar con ella, no tengo idea de lo que paso, luego de que el arnés se rompió, solo que yo debería estar… muerto; debí hacerle caso a Uryuu y no venir hasta acá hoy, pero no creo que tenga mucho tiempo antes de que nadie pueda acercarse al lugar. –Salió de la habitación hasta los jardines, fijándose en lo cuidadosamente limpio que estaba, cada flor y arbusto en su justo lugar y sin embargo, nadie sabía de su existencia, no estaba en los mapas, ni siquiera en el de su padre, seguro no saben que está aquí y por eso no lo marcaba. Camino despacio por el lugar siguiendo un ligero aroma a incienso y allí la vio. Con su kimono rojo y blanco, era alta y delgada por la forma en que se ceñía aquel atuendo a su cintura, de buen busto, no podría ocultarlo aunque quisiera, su cabello, de un castaño naranja atado en una trenza que caía por su hombro hasta la cintura…_ "Parecía que rezaba, pero advirtió mi presencia y ahora esta tensa"

-Oye… disculpa si te ofendí –_ la mujer se giró y asintió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si buscara algo allí, él le sostuvo la mirada. Había un brillo en sus ojos grises, algo que no podía describir._

-Ahora si me dirás que hacías en mugenari?

-Solo quería una aventura inolvidable _–le respondió, aquello no era del todo mentira-_

Mientes _–le dijo al chico-_ pero aún no lo sabes. Me llamo Orihime, de la familia Inoue de mugenari, soy la sacerdotisa del templo y guardiana de los antiguos ritos "la que fue maldita con formas que no pidió"_ pensó, sin que aquel pensamiento llegara a sus labios_-

-vaya y todo eso estando aquí sola? Jajá me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, solo un instructor de deportes extremos y de aventura, no hay nada místico en mí

-_ella se quedó mirando al hombre frente a ella, alto de cabello naranja y esos profundos ojos color café, ese brillo que le delataba, ese punto de luz sobre su hombro que solo las otras partes tienen. Allí frente a ella, su otra mitad estaba presente, sin saberlo y con un aire desafiante propio de quien es ignorante de su destino, también había sido marcado con un don. Aunque no lo sabía, ella sí. Y ahora debía enseñarle…_

-Es un gusto conocerte Ku-ro-sa-ki I-chi-go _–pronuncio cada silaba de su nombre degustándola, palpándola, acostumbrándose a su sonido, él podría no volver luego de mostrarle la verdad, pero si lo hacía, todo iba a cambiar para ambos._

-Igual para mi Orihime, o prefieres la formalidad de un apellido, un trato más respetuoso Inoue-san?. -_Ella no dijo nada y el prosiguió_ – Me dirías donde está mi auto? No logro ubicarme desde acá y sin una brújula.

-eres deportista extremo y no logras ubicarte siguiendo el sol? Que deportista tan extraño _–le sonrió_- sígueme por favor – _Orihime lo llevo al este del templo y lo guio a través de unas escaleras que estaban semi ocultas entre la vegetación, las baldosas estaban húmedas aun, luego de unos 10 minutos de descenso llegaron_- Ahí está tu auto Kurosaki-san- _Orihime se giró hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos_- no toque nada si es eso lo que temes, debo volver a mis labores, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, si deseas comer algo, en un par de horas estará listo el almuerzo, si me permites y no está contra tus principios y castidad me gustaría examinarte de nuevo… estando consciente no pensaras que quiero abusar de ti _–le dijo intimidándolo un poco por la forma en que lo miraba a los ojos-_

-hasta que por fin lo dices! –_le respondió él, sorprendiéndola-_ he estado pensando que me corres desde que me viste de pie, quiero saber que paso, porque estaba en tu casa, yo… quizás debería estar muerto, anoche creí ver un ángel con alas de luz en su espalda o algo así… -_Orihime rio al escuchar aquello y su risa le hizo callar-_

-te presentaste de malas maneras, tampoco sabía cómo debía hablarte, ya te mostré donde está tu auto, iré a terminar mis labores, podemos platicar cuando gustes yo…

-Iré contigo luego de buscar mi celular Orihime –l_e dijo con una enorme sonrisa que la dejo sin habla-_ Me alegra saber que saber que puedes sonreir

"alas de luz… tú también las tienes ahora - estás haciendo trampa Tatsuki" _se dio la vuelta y subió dejándolo a él atrás… con la ilusión de que no se fuera, que la dejara ver esa sonrisa de nuevo…_

-Estare esperandote...

* * *

Esperare sus comentarios, si es de su agrado dejarlos n.n seria un buen motivo para continuar :)  
jaa ne!


End file.
